Скажи мне, с кем ты спишь и я скажу, кто тебе снит
by Djushess
Summary: Чак\Блэр. это набор драбблов, в которых рассказваются истории их ночей, дней и вечеров This is gonna be some short stories about Chuck and Blair' mornings, noons, nights. Set after Bart and Lily's wedding


**Глава 1.**

**Утро.**

_Скажи мне, с кем ты спишь, и скажу, кто тебе снится. _

_Счастье в том, чтобы не желать ничего менять в любимых существах._

_А.Моруа_

Блэр проснулась с улыбкой на губах. Она совершенно не помнила, что ей снилось, но во сне было так тепло и уютно, что ей не хотелось открывать глаза. А потом она вспомнила что было вчера, и улыбка стала еще шире. Вчера была свадьба Барта, и речь Чака. Чак...она открыла глаза.

Он лежал на животе рядом с ней, его левая рука на ее талии, правая- под подушкой. Мягкий золотистый утреннний свет, играющий на его щеке, ззаставил ее снова улыбнуться- Чак выглядел совершенно безобидным, ничуть не злым, и уж точно не извращенцем, каким его привыкли видеть все вокруг.

На самом деле, ей было глубоко фиолетово(хм..) что о нем умают другие. Злой? Определенно. Извращенец? Тот еще. Неотразимый мерзавец? Однозначно.Но даже если бы у нее была возможность, она бы ни за что не стала менять в нем что- либо.Почему? Потому что она чувствовала себя особенной, когда он говорил ей, что она красивая, когда он смотрел на нее так, как никогда ни на кого не смотрел, когда он целовал ее не потому что ему хотелось большего, а потому что ему просто нравилось целовать ее.

Его рука слегка пошевелилась на ее животе, скользнула дальше и теперь уже гне просто лежала, а уже обнимала ее за талию. Блэр повернуась в его торону и улыбнулась.

-Доброе утро, Чак.

-Доброе утро, Блэр.

Чак с улыбкой придвинулся к ней, слегка сжав объятие, и уткнулся носов ей в шею.

Она рассмеялась- его дыхание было щекотным.

-Эй! Мне щекотно!

-Ничем не могу помочь, мне так удобно.

-Ты такой эгоистичный.

Он поцеловал ее прямо за ухом.

- И не говори, что тебе это не нравится.

-Разве в моем голосе было осуждение?

-Нет, но я должен был что-то ответить. Разговаривать с тобой и НЕ спорить- это так то ненормально.

-Мне определенно нравится просыпаться рядом с тобой, Басс, - сказала Блэр, уткнувшись лбом в его грудь.

-Мне определенно нравится засыпать рядом с тобой, Уолдорф,- ответил Чак, целуя ее в макушку и закрывая глаза, наслаждаясь теплом летнего утра и обнимающими его руками

И они снова заснули.

***

**День**.

_Постель- счастливейшая часть человеческой жизни. _

_С. Джонсон._

Серена вернулась домой только к обеду. Эта свадьба не оставила ей большого количества приятных воспоминаний. Лишь слезы, объятие Дэна, его глаза, что он отводил в сторону всякий раз, когда она смотрела на него. Ей было больно. Больно, что из-за ее лжи все то счастье, что подарил ей Дэн разрушилось. Больно, что он поверил в эту ложь. Больно, что… все было не так, как должно быть. Всю ночь она бродила по ярко освещенным биллбордами улицам Манхэттена, сидела в баре отела Пэлас. Она думала о том, что происходит и никак не могла как же это все могло случиться.

Вернувшись домой, она увидела перевернутый графин со скотчем, а, точнее, из- под скотча, потому что почти весь напиток был на столе и на полу.

«Чак, что, так напился, что решил изобразить Халка и рушил все на своем пути?»- первая мысль, которая пришла ей в голову.

Она хотела хоть как- то отвлечься и решила зайти к Эрику. Постучав в дверь и не дождавшись ответа, Серена вошла и никого не увидела. Очевидно, Эрик ушел гулять с друзьями. Черт.

«Судя по разлитому виски, Чак дома»- подумала Серена и не постучавшись, открыла дверь в комнату сводного брата.

-АА! Ой! Простите…я не знала! Блэр?!- Серена отвернулась и начала закрывать дверь.

-Серена, все в порядке. Мы НЕ занимаемся сексом,- успокоил ее голос Блэр.

-Да, сестренка, заходи.

Серена вошла, наблюдая как Чак, полулежа на спине, обнимает правой рукой Блэр, нежно водя пальцами по ее плечу. Блэр, в свою очередь, положила голову ему на грудь, ее права рука в его левой, играет его пальцами.

«Это какая- то параллельная реальность»- подумала Серена, но вслух сказала:

- Привет. Уж извините, что отвлекаю.

-Ты не отвлекаешь, мы как раз собирались вставать,- заверила подругу Блэр.

-Не знаю, что это «мы», но лично я собирался провести с тобой в постели весь день,- возмутился Чак.

-Эй, ребят, без подробностей!- Серена была готова заткнуть уши.

-Ой, Серена, что за глупости? Он не сказал ничего такого. А, ты чего – то хотела? Ты ведь не просто так зашла к Чаку пожелать доброго утра? – спросила Блэр.

-В это так трудно поверить?- саркастично поинтересовалась Серена.

-Да,- в голос ответили они.

-Ладно, я хотела поговорить с Чаком,- созналась она.

-Серьезно?- снова в голос спросили они.

-Хватит говорить в голос!

-Хорошо,- не послушались они. Переглянувшись, все трое расхохотались.

-Ну ладно, раз вам нужно поговорить, я пойду спущусь вниз и сделаю себе чаю,- она откинула край одеяла и вылезла из необъятной постели Чака.

И только сейчас Серена заметила, что на Блэр была пижамная рубашка Чака. Шелковая красная в белую полоску. Блэр невозмутимо прошла мимо подруги, глаза которой буквально остекленели, и вышла из спальни.

- Вот это да…

-Ты тоже думаешь, что она невероятно красивая? Я знал, что мы поладим, сестренка,- ухмыльнулся Чак. Серена ответила ему улыбкой.- Так, о чем ты хотела поговорить?

-Знаешь, это странно, что я пришла к тебе…просто хотела задать вопрос, потому что ты был в подобной ситуации…

-Не тяни.

-Сколько времени тебе понадобилось, чтобы пережить то, что Блэр была с Нэйтом, после того, как была с тобой?- наконец спросила она.

Чак нахмурился. Они с Нэйтом вчера, наконец, помирились, но он не очень любил упоминания о том, что Нэйт и Блэр были когда- то вместе.

-Мне до сих пор неприятно думать об этом, но я знаю, что он ее не волнует. Она со мной, и это единственное, что важно. Почему ты спросила?

-Дэн. Джорджина. Он спал с ней.- Серена опустила глаза.

-И? Вы разговаривали? В чем проблема?

-Мне сложно. Сложно простить это. А он не может мне простить мою ложь. - Объяснила Серена.

- Знаешь, я не лучший советчик в таких делах, особенно, когда дело касается Бруклина, но могу сказать только одно. Если он тебя хочет, а в этом я уверен, потому что тебя хотят все…

-Чак…

- Если он тебя хочет,- повторил Чак,- ему плевать на эту шлюху и на то, что ты лгала. Если ты его хочешь, что сомнительно, тут я соглашусь с Блэр, хотеть Дэна Хамфри…хмм…

-Чак!

- Так вот, если ты его хочешь,- он снова поморщился,- то вы найдете решение. Просто пока вам просто нужно время. По крайней мере у нас с Блэр было так.

Несмотря на неуместные ремарки Чака, он действительно был прав. Возможно, кто – нибудь более поэтичный, сказал бы, что любовь победит все, но это был Чак, и он такими словами не выражался. Может, это и к лучшему.

Дверь открылась и вошла Блэр. В ее руках была чашка с зеленым чаем. Она села на кровать рядом с Чаком и он, вместо того, чтобы продолжать лежать, тоже сел и обнял ее. На нем были его пижамные штаны. От той же пижамы, что бына на Блэр.

«Черт, ну как они все время так сочетаются?!»- подумала Серена, и улыбнулась своим мыслям.

-Что?- в колос спросили эти двое. Рука Чака была на коленке Блэр и она ничуть этому не возражала.

-Да вот, подумала, что я первый раз в жизни вижу вас двоих в одной постели, и вы занимаетесь тем, чего от вас ВООБЩЕ не ожидают. НЕ сексом, например,- они переглянулись.

-Подожди немного, Серена, вот как только ты уйдешь…

-Эй! С чего ты взял?!- возмутилась притворно Блэр.

-Так! Я ухожу!! Я не хочу это видеть! Или слышать!- начала громко говорить Серена.- кстати, спасибо за совет, Чак.

-Обращайся.

Она улыбнулась Блэр и вышла из спальни, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.

Блэр встала, поставила чашку на стол и посмотрела на Чака.

- О чем был разговор?

-Да так, милые семейные беседы,- отмахнулся он.- так как насчет того, что будет после того, как Серена уйдет? Кстати, я говорил, что ты выглядешь бузумно сексуально, когда носишь мою одежду?

Блэр соблазнительно улыбнулась. Она все еще стояла перед Чаком в его пижамной рубашке. Ее руки медленно поднялись и она начала расстегивать на себе пуговицы. Одна, вторая, третья…этого было достаточно, чтобы его большая рубашка соскользнула с ее худеньких плеч.

-Хотя, так даже лучше...- его голос сел.

Взгляд Чака упал вместе с пижамой. Потом он снова посмотрел на Блэр, которая, совершенно обнаженная стояла перед ним и улыбалась.

-У меня одного ощущение дежавю?- улыбнулся он.

Блэр не ответила. Лишь подошла к нему, поцеловала и они оба упали в их мягкую постель.

***

**Ночь **

_Скажи мне, с кем ты спишь, и я скажу, кто тебе снится. Станислав Ежи Лец_

-Почему тебе обязательно надо уходить?- нахмурился Чак, словно ребенок, которому не разрешили съесть конфету.

- Повторяю еще раз. Элеонор, конечно, может игнорировать меня бесконечно, но вот Дорота будет волноваться,- терпеливо ответила Блэр.

-Позвони ей, и скажи, что ты у Серены. В конце концов, это даже не будет ложью, потому что все- таки сестренка живет тут, а чтобы уж совсем не мучить себя, ты можешь позвонить из комнаты Серены,- предложил Чак.

-Нет. Мне нужно домой. Мне нужно переодеться, я не могу все время ходить в твоей пижаме…

-Ты можешь одеть что – нибудь из вещей Серены.

-Я уже! Посмотри на что я похожа…- на ней был серое платье- свитер, через чур короткое, как раз в стиле Серены, черные колготки и туфли, благо, у подруг один размер обуви. - Чак.

-Хорошо,- ни капли согласия в его голосе не слышалось. Только раздражение.- Но платье тебе идет. Я уже говорил, что у тебя идеальные ноги?

Она улыбнулась.

Блэр самой не хотелось уходить, но оставаться у него еще дольше она уже не могла. Конечно, у него был душ, еда, кровать и все, что нужно было нормальному человеку для полноценной жизни, но ей нужно было появиться дома. Хотя бы из ради Дороты.

Она подошла к Чаку, на котором все еще были его пижамные штаны, положила руки ему на плечи. Он не смотрел на нее. Но все равно обнял за талию.

-Знаешь, я всегда представляла, что это я буду просить тебя остаться,- улыбнулась она.

-О, Уолдорф, и давно ты обо мне фантазируешь?- он, наконец, посмотрел на нее. Нахальная улыбка играла на его губах.

Вместо ответа, она обвила руками его шею, пальчиками теребя его волосы, и замерла в нескольких миллиметрах от его губ.

- У меня еще много фантазий, Басс, одна интересней другой,- шептала она, ее губы еле заметно касались его,- И в каждой из них, задействован ты.

Он не удержался, и поцеловал ее. Не жадно или страстно, но мягко с нежностью и трепетом. За последний день она много узнала о нем. И о его способностях.

Блэр отстранилась, все еще не открывая глаз и улыбнулась. Потом посмотрела на него и поцеловала его в щеку.

-Пока, Чак.

-Пока, Блэр.

И она ушла, исчезнув за дверями лифта.

***

Блэр сидела перед зеркалом в своей спальне, расчесывая волосы перед сном. День был просто великолепный. Начиная со вчерашнего вечера. Все было так, как на хотела, даже лучше. Она не могла не улыбаться, прокручивая в голове все, что сегодня происходило. Все это казалось таким естественным, таким…правильным.

Она зевнула. Чак Басс ее утомил. Она ухмыльнулась своим не самым приличным мыслям, увидела свое отражение в зеркале и тут же ее ухмылка превратилась в милую улыбку. Так то лучше.

Она забралась в постель и закрыла глаза. Мягкие шелковые подушки приятно холодили щеку. На ней была темно синий шелковый с кружевом пеньюар. С детства она любила красивые ночные рубашки. Папа всегда ей говорил, что чтобы во сне к ней пришел принц, нужно ложиться спать в красивой ночной одежде. Так она к этому и привыкла, хотя про сны о принцах уже давно не думала.

В ее комнату тихо постучали. Потом дверь открылась и на пороге спальни появился никто иной, как Чак. На нем была темно синие брюки и такая же свободная рубашка. Определенно пижама. Он приехал прямо в пижаме. Блэр улыбнулась, не сказав ему ни слова, она лишь откинула край одеяла, таким образом приглашая его войти.

Он не заставил себя ждать. Пройдя по темной комнате, Чак забрался в постель и лег рядом с Блэр. Он лег на бок, лицом к ней, она положила голову на его вытянутую руку как на подушку, он взял ее правую руку в свою. Они смотрели друг на друга и ни один из них не проронил ни слова. Слова были просто не нужны. Они лежали в ее постели, смотрели друг на друга и этот взгляд говорил больше, чем любые слова.

Наконец, Блэр придвинулась чуть ближе, уткнувшись носом ему в ключицу и закрыла глаза. Боже, как же от него приятно пахло. Запах его парфюма и его собственный, тонкий аромат кожи Чака Басса. Он сводил ее с ума, одновременно даря покой.

Он чувствовал аромат ее волос, дурманящий, сладкий, нежный. Глаза закрылись сами собой, не то от наслаждения, не то от усталости. Да это было и не важно. Она лежала здесь, рядом с ним, в его руках. Он никогда и подумать не мог, что будет настолько близок с ней. Да и вообще с кем - либо.

Он почувствовал, что ее дыхание стало ровным и глубоким. Она заснула.

«Спокойной ночи, Блэр»- мысленно пожелал он ей и погрузился в глубокий сон, в котором к нему пришла принцесса, с темными локонами и глубокими карими глазами, он взял ее за руку и поцеловал…

…и ее поцеловал рыцарь в темных доспехах. Не принц, да и кому нужен принц, когда ее целовал он. Блэр снилось, что она была принцессой. Такого не было уже много лет. Рыцарь обнял ее, и она почувствовала себя свободной, защищенной, любимой.

***

Дорота зашла в спальню хозяйки, спросить, нужно ли ее будить завтра. Она даже не стала стучаться, зная, что в 11: 45 вечера Блэр еще только собиралась спать. Она тихо открыла дверь и увидела мисс Блэр, которая безмятежно спала в объятиях мистера Чака. На обоих были практически одинаковые пижамы. Оба улыбались, но совершенно точно спали.

Дорота тихо прошла в спальню, забрав с тумбочки хозяйки будильник.

«Хороших снов, мисс Блэр»- прошептала горничная и тихо вышла из комнаты.


End file.
